


难鹅变奏曲

by nezumikun_84



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 2019中国巡演william以及maxdom 半rps？性格都是和角色会有重叠总而言之纯粹个人YY与演员本人无关独立小短篇组成很可能会有pwp或者abo等……【不能破坏人家的家庭】





	1. 镜框之爱

william20190921中午末场歪歪  
纯属个人矫情

the last show

竟然是在异国他乡

悄无声息来到

不知道是不是一种默契

没有人提到

就如同每一次的演出一般照常进行

就如同每一场的王子和头鹅

他们跳舞，依偎

一起痛苦，一起挣扎

一起走向命运的终点

属于两个人的谢幕

最后一次拉开帷幕

最后一次牵着对方的手

只有两个人的谢幕

走向观众

从这一天起

再不能有这样的时刻

一起为王子和头鹅的命运悲叹

一起为王子和头鹅的爱情流泪

那是爱情？

当视线交汇

我们知道那就是爱情

无论镜框之外的人是如何解读

存在这镜框之中

只属于两个人的爱情

这镜框中的爱

谢幕的时间是多么短暂

真想再多一秒

liam

也许作为王子，也许作为自己

谁知道呢

牵起了他的鹅的手，轻轻放到嘴边

是的

那是他的鹅

liam的眼角看向will

有些俏皮

大男孩有点震惊

但是他很温柔

看着liam露出了最真挚的笑容

will的确有点震惊

舞台下的他们

太过于不同

舞台上的他们

是王子和头鹅

一年多的日日夜夜

从单个角色到一起排练

到一场场的演出

合作的比率并没有太多

甚至并没有特别一起的公开活动

在这舞台之上镜框之中

每一次的合作都意味着离爱情更加远去

那是有点热度的唇

liam通常在第一次谢幕无法出戏

will会温柔的陪着他

看着他的眼睛

湿漉漉的

今天湿漉漉的还有点俏皮

will笑了，那是他最真挚的笑容

也许爱情只存在于镜框中

那也是存在过

随着谢幕音乐的流淌

他不得不放开手

他们不得不放开彼此的手

那也许是释怀的笑容

也许是心意被认同的笑容

镜框之外王子和头鹅的故事太多组合

而在他们的镜框中

那爱情真实发生过

是只属于他们的爱情

那已经是足够。

天鹅湖

再也没有这样的演出

能够如此亲密无间

能够如此心意相通

ins上的文字只能表达出千分之一的爱

就让其余的爱存在于镜框之中

让王子和头鹅的爱

能够永生

直到永远

。


	2. 狂想曲1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那啥尺度比较大  
大家悄咪咪的  
看图说话

** **

**“你弄疼我了！”**

Max停下了手，是一个尴尬的时刻，毕竟正对着医学上称之为肛门的地方，润滑油是有点不够，这还能怎么办，毕竟事情紧急，随手抓来就这么一瓶还只剩下了三分之一。  
Max注意到dom脸颊有点鼓鼓的，是在忍笑，但最终没有忍住，无可奈何的max只能亲亲情人含笑的眼睛，然后和dom凑上来的嘴唇贴在了一起。  
“很疼？”  
Max含着对方的嘴唇低语，低音让dom浑身战栗，他哪里是疼来着，就是想撒娇，毕竟巡演期间一直都很克制。  
舞者身体柔软，身体在逐渐适应被打开的感觉，手指的侵入虽然有一瞬间的不适，但是那是爱人的亲昵，润滑油刚刚够，也是max足够有耐心，哄着dom渐渐放松，不过max也绝对不会太过于心软，毕竟最终要接受的可不仅仅是手指，max坚定的用自己的手指开疆扩土，感受dom肌肉开始紧绷，穴口收缩逐渐频繁，气氛开始变得热烈。

**那么润滑剂是被谁用完的呢？**

Liam有点狼狈，will总是这样，犹如一匹凶猛的狼，攻城略地，有些粗暴，如果说max是坚定而温柔的抚慰自己的爱人，那么will一般不给liam足够的时间适应，就连润滑油都会弄的到处都是，这不是说will平时就是这个样子，只是在这件事情上就是那么的……令人沉沦。

是的，liam非常的受用，他貌似痛苦的接受着侵入，实则太过于享受，他享受这种被需要的感觉，身体被劈开，在这过程中，他们会对视，一刻也不移开自己渴求的目光，身体贴合的那一瞬间，他们会疯狂的吻在一起，liam会色情的舔过will的牙箍，轻轻的撩人于无形，will会变得很激动，连带着埋在体内的那东西也激动起来，肉体开始碰撞，汗水淋漓。will汗特别多，有时候看剧照，会看到will背上亮晶晶的汗水，衬着那绝妙的后背肌肉令人浮想联翩。

Will动作激烈，liam几乎抓不住will后背的肌肉，他的喘息也被打乱，犹如溺水的鱼儿一般，will狂野的咬住他的喉部，两个人都濒死一般抵死缠绵，湿热的气息，交融在一起的汗水都无法让两个人分开一丝一毫，liam有意识无意识的用手去碰will的侧脸，会得到色情十足的舔吻，一直从手臂到指尖。

**幸好避孕套还是够的。**

Max这么想，他的耐心几乎用尽，dom喜欢碰他，不仅在台上，在亲热的时候更是，用他比自己细一圈的白手臂，或者用他更细的小腿，就现在他就想戴个套，某个不乖的还会用脚趾戳他，完全不是一个比自己还大三岁的领导，还是一个需要爱的小王子。  
不听话的孩子需要就地正法。  
Max把不安分的dom一把抱进怀里，只能露出无奈的笑容，dom喜欢这种温柔的成熟男子的笑容，dom会亲亲他，然后会得到温柔的回吻，接下来就是看似漫长的那个过程，即便是老夫老妻？那样的过程也不容易，在爱人的怀里这样的感受会好很多。  
我可以吗？  
每次都问这个，dom红着脸，对他脸通红视线迷离，情欲让他沉迷，他不会回答这样的问题，而是选择抚摸着爱人的后背直到头颈后面，如果max坏心的拖延时间，dom就会变着花儿摸，他知道那是敏感点，他会色情的摸着汗水按摩揉捏，max就会狠狠把他推到床上，但是max啊是那么温柔的一个男人，就算是热烈的性爱都会考虑到dom，dom把max的头贴在自己胸口，dom有点敏感，这会让他有点痒，他嘴角不可抑制的上扬，这个男人属于他。

**这个男人属于自己。**

这是疼痛带来的直观感受，流下的眼泪不知是苦涩还是欢愉，高潮后的不安笼罩着liam，他将自己蜷缩在will怀里。will有着独特的温柔，他看似严酷，简而言之就是凶，他凌冽的面颊会给人带来这样的错觉，但是你看他的眼神深情而坚定，被这样的目光注视着爱情得到永驻。就像表演中will演出的头鹅会去亲昵的蹭王子的脖子那样，这时候will也会将自己的脑袋埋在liam的脖子这里，等待两人的气息逐渐平稳。

主动权通常让给liam，will平静下来会慢慢去抹liam的眼角的泪水，有时候谢幕的时候他也想这么做，可是不行，will只能静静的看着陪他一起还在戏中，这样的心意也许只能靠牵着的手传达。Liam会享受这样的亲昵，驱散莫名的不安，然后他会索吻，仅仅用眼神，会得到一个温柔的吻，有时候他们会止于温柔，清理干净相拥而眠，而今天liam会不仅仅如此，他加深着亲吻，牙箍比较麻烦，不过这不重要，liam让自己的手顺着will的腰线划下，情欲意味十足，汗水在手掌间铺开，年轻的男人很容易被挑起情欲，will看向liam，他的王子湿漉漉的眼睛里有着情欲的俏皮，就连胡渣都显得可爱。

他们原本就没有分开，liam很轻，will能够轻而易举的把他抱到自己身上，体位交换，liam软软的靠在will胸口，听着will的心跳声……

**心跳声令人充满安全感。**

Dom听着心跳声要睡着了，max像抱着孩子一般抱着dom，拍拍他，激烈的性爱让dom全身泛红，可爱极了，不过事后的清理不能少，max身为一个温柔的强有力的伴侣直接把人抱进了浴室，dom站不稳直接挂在了max身上，水珠从天而降，冲刷着依然热吻着的两位，清洗后面的时候会比较艰难，毕竟在这样的敏感时刻dom更会撒娇了，敏感的内部让人浮想联翩，可是夜晚催人入睡，max只能强硬的按住dom。

乖一点，我的朱丽叶。

Dom会立刻反驳，你是我的朱丽叶。Max经常会忍不住这么笑出来，无可奈何，接下来事情就变得计划外，他本不想再让dom更辛苦，可是不听话的孩子需要惩罚不是吗，dom被按在玻璃上，还是柔软的肠道轻易的接受入侵，热气让情欲蔓延，等到两人能够清爽的从浴室出来早已经累昏迷，直接换了床单睡着了，用一种抱着大鹅的方式肢体交缠。

**我弄疼你了？**

疼痛是另一种甜蜜，两次的激烈性爱急剧消耗体力，他们选择在浴缸里放松的清理。liam会和舞台上那样，用那种王子蜷缩在头鹅怀里的姿势挂在will身上，will在挪动去浴室的路上会用脸颊去蹭爱人，还会像对孩子那般轻轻晃动，那是舞台上的最后一幕，will早已经本能一般的会有这样的动作。

清洗的刺痛提醒着性爱的热烈，被拥有的幸福，被需要的安全感，事后的will又变成那个可爱的大男孩，仿佛性爱中的冷酷危险都是幻觉。liam就这么靠在will的怀里，让热水舒缓肌肉，他会拉过will的手亲手背，安抚这个男孩，会得到更多的亲吻，在耳后……

**月色下情人的爱如月光一般朦胧而神秘。**

<strike>【不要期待2.0】</strike>


	3. 秘密舞会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西北+william  
全部都是架空  
无考据RPS慎入  
私设如山  
全为了搞黄  
【然而也没搞】

秘密舞会

【我和他睡了】

当时liam刚从云端坠落，这样一句没头没脑的留言让他思绪有点短路，甚至没有意识到留言的是堂兄dom。直到有意识擦去手上身上粘液才清醒的开始分析这个劲爆的留言。

【他？哪个他？别跟我说是那个老直男？睡？是动词还是名词？你睡？不可能！看你的脸就是零！不对你不也是直男嘛？！！！！】

Liam发了十几条，没有一条显示已读，按照他夜生活的经验，这明显是来第二发了。

Fxxk！

而自己只能空闺寂寞的靠自己的右手。

本应该是一个美好的夜晚，一个充满了美女帅哥的夜晚，一场沉浸式的舞会，今夜的主题是天鹅湖，这可太适合戏精liam了，马上和同样学舞蹈的dom堂兄一拍即合，就这样两位打扮的明骚又闷骚的兄弟出发了。

“你很骚嘛”

“你也不赖”

当然不忘记来个合影，入口处可以按需拿名片，人物角色大部分是天鹅湖的，只是不知道为什么混入了朱丽叶的名片，liam随手就拿起一张塞给dom，适合你，liam这么说，他没有特别告诉堂兄这是特指零的名片。

既然是沉浸舞会，兄弟两个也是戏精上身，舞会来宾或打扮得当或打扮出挑，个个都是俊男美女，这样的小场面对兄弟来说绰绰有余。不久就有美女来搭讪，dom是那么的绅士，有求必应，liam对异性兴致一般，也没有瞧得上眼的男士，那个居然穿着皮裘梳着诡异发型的就算了，还有好几个明显带着女宾，一般来说直男他不碰。Liam有些无聊的开始坐在一边喝酒，突然一阵骚动出现，门外进来一位穿着黑衣的男子。

Max，猜拳猜输了，不得不拿着朱丽叶的名片首先进场，虽然他跳舞比will好些但是玩些小游戏总是出差错，朱丽叶的意思max和will作为直男其实都不太明白，但是一定就很好玩就是了。Max一进场就引起了男男女女的注意，包括liam，max是一个各方面都英俊帅气的男人，看着非常的可靠，领袖一般高贵有气度。

【就是看起来有点直？】

虽然一般直男他不碰，不过……优秀的直男是在考虑范围的。

Max很温柔，没有拒绝邀舞，天鹅湖的舞曲悠扬在宴会厅，群舞的时候就算舞伴转为男性也很常见，所以liam利用了这个机会成功上位（不是）。

Liam知道自己的优势，他的眉眼含情，嘴角含笑，舞姿动人，如果这样都没接收到秋波那只能说性无能了，liam看到max出了一头的汗，还拿出手巾给他擦汗，然后max仿佛在找什么人一般说了声谢谢就转头就走了。

【老直男太难搞了】

Dom是在被一位男士骚扰后才知道自己手上的名片是什么意思，他气的想掐死那个喜欢恶作剧的堂弟，舞会是不能带手机的，他只能在人群中找，好在liam还是比较显眼的，liam明显有些闷，可是他还是保持优雅，并且在dom扔回给他名片前360度全方位的吐槽了那个老直男，因为事情过于有趣dom忘记了名片的事情，最后dom还背上了你们直男这个锅。好吧。

吐槽完的liam心情大好一转眼又不见了，dom只能自己一个人单机运作，说好的一起玩的呢？摸摸口袋里的名片，还是个烫手山芋，要不悄悄扔了，正饶着人群走想随手在某个角落的dom突然看到地上又飘来一张朱丽叶的名片。

【……】

Dom无语，当看到将名片捡起来的max的时候更是说不出一句话，因为dom手里也拿着一张朱丽叶的名片。其实max已经了解了名片的含义，刚才和will碰了头，只不过很快因为邀舞过多又走散了。

Dom和max看着对方的朱丽叶名片，尴尬不失礼貌的微笑，心里都有着一百多个问号。

Will，这样一个大男孩，max眼看着他搞了个酷guy的造型，脸上一丝笑容都没有，max不禁要鼓掌了，装还是年轻人会装，当然max是同一个装扮，只是觉得某些方面还是输给了年轻人，最终可能由于害羞will坚持要和max分开行动。Will是真的是相当英俊帅气，当脸上一丝笑意都没有的时候特别冷酷和危险，却致命的吸引人，他的出现正好赶上舞曲的高潮，女孩子甚至男孩子都特别的在will面前展现自己。Will更有攻击性，各种方面，所以当liam跟着音乐的旋律来到舞池的中心的时候一抬头就感受到了这样的冲击。

野性的，危险的，专注的眼神。

同

温柔的，多情的，含春的眼神。

是多么的相配。

当will和liam起舞的时候总觉得空气都不太一般，周围的男男女女不自觉得让开了一段距离，一曲跳完居然还舍不得分开牵在一起的手。

当dom和max回到舞会这里就看到这样的情景，dom是深知自己这个堂弟的，赶紧非常有数的就拉着max走，liam其实也看到了dom和那个老直男，对于直男间的友谊他并没有什么兴趣，也就稍微给了点眼角的余光。

Dom和max早已经解除了误会，直男之间的友谊总是来的非常快，朱丽叶也成为了两人之间的一个笑谈，一起去喝一杯？舞会变得无聊，dom发出了邀请，如果是一男一女或者是gay/les之间，喝一杯往往还有别的意思，但是直男之间的喝一杯应该只是真的喝一杯？？？好吧在dom和max亲上之前他们都是这么认为的，毕竟直了三十年说弯就弯这种事仿佛小说一般。

相对于直男超车弯路，liam觉得哪里不太对，明明will和自己，他们的化学反应那么强烈，也成功暗示到让will送自己回家，然而那真的是真正意义上的送他回家，甚至还目送他上楼等了几分钟才走，liam后悔了他就应该直接把人拽进房间！

Liam把手机往床下一扔，开始自闭并且睡不着，并且在下午顶着黑眼圈被手机的声音吵醒。

【谢谢今年的生日礼物】

Shit！

Liam想起来今年他送给堂兄的生日礼物是爱的大保健套餐，从安全套到润滑油一个不缺还附赠详细说明。

\-------------------------------

后续没想好XD


End file.
